


【影日】萨摩沙罗

by raewxi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: M/M, big fat spoilers, jjxx你没有心, jujutsu kaisen but kghn is itafushi, 伏黑影日代餐文学, 重要角色死亡!! 雷慎入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewxi/pseuds/raewxi
Summary: we are the same我們是一体i’m your soul我是你的灵魂i’m your home我是你的归宿
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	【影日】萨摩沙罗

**Author's Note:**

> 影日同人 虐向be  
> 设定咒术迴战 日向 = 虎杖，影山 = 伏黑；重要人物死亡!!! 雷请回避

宿命难逃，这是日向和影山都明白的道理。世间因果轮回只是巡回的法轮 没人能逃过早已被窜写好的命运。就算拯救了世界的平凡高中生也是如此，日向早已明白自己的绞刑只是无限延期 宿傩被自己完全吸收消化然后降服后只有死路一条。影山本来就已经接受了事实 可来到这里却在想 要是自己当时没遇上日向 要是日向没吞下特级咒物 要是他没因为私情而向五条老师提出那无理的要求... 想没用 空想只是虚幻 无中不能生有 这是宇宙的规则。

日向被囚禁在那个贴满咒符的房间以前去见了五条老师最后一次。老师带着眼罩 但是感觉得到某种眼神盯得他脑袋发烫。他们一时安静了下来 这的确很不像老师为所欲为闹哄哄的作风。光透过松针跌在俩人身上 很暖。最后五条 悟阴阳怪气地丢下一句 我成全你吧 一走了之。日向满头雾水 呆在原地许久，头顶上的光慢慢漂移 云层似纱迷蒙。五条 悟一向来说话油嘴滑舌 奇奇怪怪。成全？本意就是依照日向的心愿。可有什么心愿五条老师能替他圆满就不得知。

不远处野蔷薇站在屋檐下 老鹰逮猎物似的眼神从老远就让日向感受到凉凉杀意。很了不起吧 救了全部人却被全部人判了死刑。她的口吻很懊恼 也很复杂，其中有点遗憾 有点舍不得 也有点愤不平。野蔷薇头低得脸上只见一片暗影，日向一时也答不出什么，轻声应了一句 嗯 很可笑吧？不料野蔷薇开始抽泣 肩膀上上下下耸动着 却一点声音也没有 到最后她咬着牙红着眼抬头与日向对视。日向看着她胸口紧得难受。对不起了 再把我当成不熟识的人吧， 这样子就不会那么伤心流泪了。秋风阴凉 吹得日向骨里阵阵寒意，寒得心快冻僵 或许如此才不会那么多情。

冰冷的枷锁套得日向胳膊生疼 房间里只有重复又重复的阴黄色咒符。 日向口很渴 肚子也有点饿，他想吃上一碗热腾腾的鸡蛋饭 也想再尝一口冰凉的嘎哩嘎哩君。他已失去时间感 或许离他最后一次见到太阳隔了好几天 也可能是好几个小时 好几分钟 或许只有一秒。他一个人想了很多人 那些他无法救赎的无辜群众。想了这一年来发生的事，却发现自己无能为力的时候太多。隔了许久，一个孤零的身影在暗黄的灯光中拖着长长的影子轻步走来。日向微微抬起头便瞧见了乌黑的发丝。你来啦，他开朗地打着招呼。大概也是最后一次了 笑着总比哭好。影山的手在颤抖 日向依旧对他微笑着 好像天永远不会塌下来 好像他们拥有永恒。

是啊，是我。他发现自己居然没什么想说的 或者是自己到现在都还太懦弱 言语表达不出的情感他便假装无视。五条老师派你来的吧？老师也太厉害了，到底是怎么说服那些老古板的，我还以为要悲惨的孤独死去呢 现在至少有你。影山边过脸去 他害怕日向会看见不舍的神色 害怕自己虚伪的面具被拆穿。日向脸上没有一点悔恨 似乎风平浪静，他们对视的时候营山才真是地感受到少年的无奈 无奈宿命无情。

记得吗 我和你说过吧，爷爷的遗嘱 希望我能在众人的拥簇下走完人生， 这下应该是无法实现了。日向笑得平淡， 丝丝懣意笼罩着他们。准备好了吗？影山觉得自己的问题很傻 也很残忍。有谁能完全拥抱死亡的真相与现实。以小我成全大我 世界总恶劣地让一人背负所有苦难，影山了解那不公平的人生。好人应该活到最后吧 那种天真的梦想如幻影一般。

啊 有影山在所以不怕了呢。

嗯。

影山低声喃喃 —— 嵌合暗翳庭。他的领域一直都很黑暗，但日向一头橘色头发像极了孩童涂鸦的小太阳 如隧道尽头的光明点亮漆黑。是时候了 你还有什么遗言吗？日向眼里的光如往常一般干净的靓丽 耀眼得影山能将他比喻为太阳公公。

长命百岁吧，日向明知地微笑着，大家都一样。

好 我会转达的。影山痛苦地将脸部肌肉扭曲成苦涩的笑容。曾经听说人笑时动用了十七块肌肉，他的肌肉为了摆出让死囚安慰的表情已经开始抽筋了。

领域展开时影山环着日向 直到最后顷刻间他的脸上带着一丝无畏死亡的笑意。黑影包围着他们 影山感觉怀中的人化为乌有 然后慢慢消散在阴影中。睁开眼时他孤身站在贴满符咒的房间时 枷锁落地时哐当的响着 可什么痕迹都没有。但影山耳边徊绕着一句话 那句话似有似无 如同没人开口过一般 或许只是幻听。

影山微微抬着头 两行热泪早已不由自主。

日向做了一个深沉的梦 梦里有爷爷 有五条老师 七海老师 有影山和野蔷薇 有吉野 有东堂前辈 还有高专的大家。似乎是一场野餐 大家在草地上席地而坐 有说有笑 日向感觉自己的心很轻很轻 心情格外的好。

嗯 很满足了呢。

后记

当冬季的第一片雪花飘落在和纸窗前时影山转头想叫向日来看，却发现身后只有淡淡的影子。影子里好像又有影子 那个东西很浅 但也很清澈 好像对着影山招手微笑。他迷离地别过头 雪很冷 是时候穿羽绒服了吧 早一天他该和野蔷薇去买一件新的了。

**终。**

**Author's Note:**

> 无限循环着jjxx给选的印象曲写出来的 特别是惠的那首阴间的要死的白日梦 和虎杖的某时某地 第一次听的时候泪快崩了 全都是刀我给gege跪了
> 
> 还有一首写在文中的是milet的 until i die 这首也很虐 也很适合伏虎 反正milet的eyes这个专辑真的很适合边听边虐
> 
> 好想再说多几句个人感想：伏黑这个角色很让我很忧郁 他似乎超常地懂事也很憋屈自卑的家伙 我真的很能明白但也无奈 虎杖的宿命惹人心疼 似乎一开始就注定不会he但很用心地活着
> 
> 个人推磨多次后还是觉得到最后伏和虎都会be。这篇里写着影山(伏)还活着并且是日向(虎)的刽子手算是我的私心吧 五条也在野蔷薇也在 四人之中留下多数大概是最漂亮的结尾了
> 
> 而日向和影山对我来说是少年热血追梦 他们永远是he 两部作品所要表达的主题差异也很大 但是相同的是人生 叙述出的平平淡淡 有上有下 咒术多出了死 排球是生（ok我在bb什么
> 
> 这篇的标题是 萨摩沙罗 在梵语里的意思是生死我词穷 下笔也不细腻 毕竟写作这种东西是点点滴滴累积的 所以我大概写不出那种超凡的氛围 但是我希望读的人们还是会抱着生命真的就是这样而已 别过意不去了 那样的话 好好生活着 嗯 就这样
> 
> 要是谁要的话下回写篇伏虎吧（嗯 我预测无


End file.
